Rebel City
The Rebel City is a location in the Endventures series where the survivors of the Endermaster's attacks can take refuge. Its first appearance is in Episode 10 of Endventures. Origins At some point during the events of Endventures, The Rebel Leader, founder of the Rebel City, fled from the Main City after the Endermen destroyed it. After leaving the city, he found a small blank island in the middle of the ocean and decided to make it into a city. At some point, the Rebel Leader found some adventurers like Katie to join his city to fight against the Endermen. In the episode Calm Before the Storm, Colin, Red, Shadow, Click-Clack, Nobraynes, and Porkey join the Rebel City to have more allies to fight against the endermen. Population The Rebel City hasn't been populated enough to be a city, despite the name. It's governed by the Rebel Leader, who welcomes other players, like Katie, an archer with pink hair, or simple villagers. They are protected by one iron golem. Later, they are joined by the heroes. There is also a small group of humans that lives on the island. Relations with the series The heroes found the map showing the way to the Rebel City in the 5th episode of the series. But the Enderman Triplets stole it and gave it to the Endermaster, who is planning the destruction of the city. The heroes arrive there during the 10th Episode, and decide to help the survivors to fend off Endermaster's army. But, at the end of the episode, we learn that Wrecker and Endaria are coming to destroy the city. Endaria fails to destroy the city, but Wrecker arrives the next morning to accomplish what Endaria couldn't. In the 12th Episode, Wrecker and his army attacked the city successfully. The army attacked to kill all of its inhabitants exception on the protagonists where they were commanded by the leader to leave immediately before they were killed. As they left. At the end, the city is erased on the island but leaving some of its ruins and some dissected, dismembered and impaled corpses on it. Description The Rebel City seems to be built on an island in the middle of the ocean. The town is made of cobblestone and wood. There is a farm shown, a Watchtower and a field for practicing archery. There is also a underground barracks where the rebels sleep. Known Inhabitants There are only some known inhabitants living in the Rebel City: * The Rebel Leader - The creator and the founder of the City. * Katie - A fellow rebel and archer. * Unnamed Archer Rebel - A archer rebel who finds the group (Colin, Red, Shadow, Nobraynes, Click-Clack and Porkey) on the island. * Unnamed Rebel Girl - A rebel who works with Red on the robot. * Other Unnamed Rebels - A group of rebels witnesses Red fighting Endaria in her dragon form. * Villagers - Villagers who live in the city and they often fight. * Colin - an adventuer, one of the main protagonists, joined the Rebel City to fight the endermen. * Red Stone - an inventor, one of the main protagonists, joined the Rebel City to fight the endermen. * Shadow - half human, half enderman, one of the main protagonists, joined the Rebel City to fight the endermen. * Click-Clack - an expert skeleton archer. A supporting character, joined the Rebel City to fight the endermen. * Nobraynes - a mindless zombie, friend of Click-Clack, a supporting character, joined the Rebel City to "fight" the endermen. * Porkey - Colin's pet pig, a supporting character, joined the Rebel City to fight the endermen. * An Iron Golem - Possibly built to defend the city and the inhabitants, sometimes tries to attack Click-clack, forcing Click-clack and Nobraynes to end up stuck on top of a watch tower. (Note: The protagonists are their recent inhabitants. Because they've arrived at episode 10) Category:Endventures